In JP 2012-219825 A, there is discussed a vehicle suspension provided with a spring rubber seat formed of an elastic material such as rubber and interposed between a coil spring that elastically supports a chassis and a spring seat that supports the coil spring.
However, the spring rubber seat of the vehicle suspension discussed in JP 2012-219825 A is formed in an arc shape having an opening provided in a part thereof in a circumferential direction. For this reason, when the coil spring is compressed, and its outer diameter is widened, an outer diameter of the spring rubber seat may increase along with the coil spring, so that the opening may be widened, and the spring rubber seat may be disadvantageously dislocated from the spring seat.